


Reply to Me

by kestra_troi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Sexting, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, Bisexual Jackson, Bisexual Jackson Whittemore, Bisexual Scott, Bisexual Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Cell Phones, Come Eating, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Scott McCall/Original Female Character(s), Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scackson Week, Scackson Week 2018, Scott-Centric, Sex Tapes, Sexting, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Scott makes his girlfriend a video of him masturbating. He accidentally sends it to Jackson in London.DAY 1 of Scackson Week 2018 [Beginnings] & DAY 3 [Alternate Universe] & DAY 5 [Long Distance]





	Reply to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to type this up and post it on Monday, but my brother’s boyfriend needed the laptop, so it’s late. Sorry.
> 
> Also, I don’t know if this is really right for Scackson Week, but this was going to be the first chapter or two of a longer, endgame Scackson fic, but I don’t know if its going to happen, so I thought I’d post this.
> 
> Link to image of tattoo described: http://nextluxury.com/wp-content/uploads/mens-bicep-growling-cool-geometric-wolf-tattoo-designs.jpg

_Vzzt, vzzt_. Scott’s cell phone vibrated softly on top of his leg. Discretely, or as close as he could get to it, he lifted the edge of the blanket draped over his lap just high enough to see his new message. He unlocked his phone. Jan, of course, his new, slightly older than him not-quite-girlfriend. He met her in Immunology class, sat across from her not so subtly ogling her many, many tattoos. Turns out she was going for two full sleeves as well as becoming a vet.

‘Thinking of you,’ the message read. Scott grinned. His phone vibrated in his hand and a photo appeared. He blinked a couple times to make sense of the image. Once he did, he bit his lip to stifle a manly, excitable giggle. He stared at Jan’s naked body, her tongue sticking out to lick her flexed bicep and the geometric wolf’s head design there, while her other hand dipped just below frame along with her untamed bush. Touching herself.

Faintly blushing, Scott locked his phone and raised his head, lightly shifting his legs to make some room. None of his previous girlfriends had been so sexually confident and unabashedly naughty. At first, he found it shocking, but now after a few months he was getting used to it. Liked it in fact. It was kinda sexy.

 _Vzzt, vzzt._ ‘Like that, baby?’

He quickly tapped out a response. ‘Yeah. Super hot!’

‘Then you’ll love this.’

Waiting for the reveal, Scott lowered the blanket again, phone firmly in hand. He glanced at the TV and then at his friends sitting on the couch beside him. On the far side was Stiles busily typing away on his phone too or he would’ve been busted for not properly participating on Movie Night™ with the first vibration. Luckily none of the others Boyd, Kira, or Erica were assuming the mantle of Attention Police.

A few minutes passed, and Scott tried to get back into the movie. But Jan and her impending sexiness had his complete focus now.

Patience has it rewards.

About ten minutes of staring blankly at the TV screen, totally lost, his phone buzzed again. Immediately, he lifted the blanket and stole a peek. A video. The thumbnail was an up-close shot of her hand on her lady parts. Fingering herself. All wet and ready.

Sexting on Movie Night™, Stiles would probably high five him and then serve him a thirty-minute lecture on appropriate Movie Night™ etiquette every week until they died.

‘I want you to watch it right now.’

Scott’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. ‘But, Movie Night, remember? My friends are here.’

More buzzes followed in rapid succession:

‘So?’

‘Do it for me, baby.’

‘I wanna see you. Send me a vid back.’

‘Right NOW.’

Bossy. Scott smiled recklessly, not nearly as vanilla as he used to be. Or thought he was. His dick twitched in his jeans, surging without permission into a semi beside his left thigh. ‘Yes, ma’am!’   

Tucking his phone into his pant’s pocket, Scott slouched in his seat, a ball of excitement and nerves. He never did anything like this in high school. He looked down the line of his friends, each of them engrossed in the movie except Stiles, who was still on his phone.

A lucky break.  

He cleared his throat and started to stand up, careful to keep the blanket covering him until he could dart behind the back of his chair to block a certain part of his anatomy from view. “So, uh, I’m going to the bathroom,” he explained unnecessarily.

Boyd grunted in acknowledgement. The girls nodded. Stiles must not have heard him, or he would’ve made a big production of pausing the movie and then expounded on the symptoms of urinary tract infections or prostate cancer or whatever other ailment involved peeing a lot or lose of bladder control. Again. Once was enough.

The coast clear, Scott scurried to the bathroom he shared with Stiles, locking the door behind him. His heart thumped in his chest like a riot. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he took his phone and opened the camera app. For a couple minutes he paced searching for the best set up.

Sex tapes? Not in his wheelhouse, like most sexy things. He never did this back in the day. Just having sex or cuddling was as far as he got, then. And what was wild, and awesome, and scary then seemed tame and normal now. But back then, he’d been a kid. A high school virgin ‘til he was sixteen. He hadn’t known any better. Now, he was twenty and had a better handle on things. Especially with the help of a twenty-six-year-old sex-friend.

In the end, he sat on the toilet with his phone propped up on the rim of the shower basin. The best he could come up with. He stuffed a towel under the gap in the door for good measure, in case the movie lulled.

Then he pressed play.

At her first moan, Scott whipped his dick out in a hurry. The video was only a couple minutes long. She was riding her white dildo, the one she said reminded her most of him with the clit-tickler attached.

“Wish it was you, baby,” she moaned. “Inside me. Want you, baby. Miss you. And your thick cock. Want it in me. So bad.”

She continued that way until she came, gushing over her dildo. Scott had to squeeze his cock to keep from coming with her. He loved watching girls squirt.

The video ended abruptly right after she shut off the vibrator. Scott exited the full screen and texted her an erupting volcano emoji. ‘I’m coming up,’ he promised with a winky-face, before leaving the messages and reopening his camera app. Double-checking the angle, position, and lighting he got settled and hit record.

Grinning from ear to ear, Scott sat back against the toilet tank and jerked his dick. He blew a goofy-sweet kiss towards the camera and lifted his shirt up over his head but kept his arms inside to better showcase his better-defined pecs. Jan liked his chest.

To combat the freshman fifteen, he’d taken to swimming and weight lifting as well as cutting down on the crap food and pot smoking. He wasn’t a bodybuilder by any means, but he had more muscle now than he had in high school, that’s for sure.

He sat up straighter, so his chest would pop out more. He wagged his eyebrows and squeezed his pecs, shaking them a little to show the heft, pinching his nipples too with a quiet sigh. He stroked faster. He didn’t have long. Eventually, Stiles would register his lack of presence.

Close, and ready to bust, he slouched again.

 _Knock, knock_.

Scott bolted upright and froze.

“You okay in there, Scotty? You’re missing the whole thing.”

“Uh, yeah! I’m fine, dude,” he replied. “Be right out!”

“Okay, dude,” Stiles said, distractedly.

Paused and poised to spring back into action, Scott waited for more commentary or for the impatient rattle of the doorknob as Stiles tried to pick his way in, again, just to be sure he really was fine with his own two eyes. He heard only the movie. The doorknob didn’t budge.

One second passed.

Two. Fortunately, Stiles was probably still busy arranging his next booty call. Scott sagged hand on his heart and a smile on his lips. He shrugged at the camera and resumed his self-abuse.

On edge and too close to stop, Scott scooched his hips forward and aimed for his chest. That’s where Jan liked it. The first shot blasted his sternum. The next few hit lower. The last dribbled onto his hand.

Panting and sex-happy, Scott swiped his hand up his chest through the globs of come, gathering more in his hand. In a flash, he sucked the come off his fingers and showed his white-splattered tongue off to the camera. Jan liked that he wasn’t one of those guys weirded out by eating his own come. He swallowed his mouthful. He didn’t really like the taste, but he didn’t hate it. It just was.

He blew Jan another kiss. Leaning down, he ended the recording and grabbed his phone carefully to avoid getting his spunk on it. _Knock, knock, knock._ “Come on, dude! What are ya jerking off in there? Let’s go-ooooooh!”

“Sorry!” Scott hastily elected to send the video as a message and flicked through his contacts while he used some toilet paper to wipe off his chest. He got to the Js and made his choice as he cleaned up his dick as well. All done, he typed out ‘Thinking of you!’ for a caption and hit send.

He dropped his phone onto the counter and frantically stuffed his junk back into his pants. He flushed the used toilet paper and ran the sink to wash his hands. Lastly, he pulled his shirt back on straight and snatched his phone up off the counter.

His eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. The page was titled: Jackson. Jackson! His heart stuttered in panic. Jackson! His thumb itched above the digital keyboard itching to send a sorry wrong number text.

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock, knock…_ “Be right out,” he shouted to his restless friend. In the past five years, he hadn’t sent Jackson more than happy birthday or Merry Christmas texts. He hadn’t even spoken to him since he’d left for London and now this!

This?!

This was a disaster!

He chewed his lip and tried to think which wasn’t easy with Stiles doing a Blue Man Group impression on the bathroom door. Shaking a little, he sent the video to Jan. Something good needed to come out of this mess. Should he call Jackson and explain? Or text? A sex tape out of the blue. Jackson would probably think he was a freak. Or a bigger freak than he probably already thought he was. He didn’t have time for this.

Ignore it. That was always Stiles’ advice. “Just ignore the problem ‘til it goes away,” he told him once.

He put his phone away. Yanking the towel up off the floor, he tossed it onto the shower curtain rod and unlocked the door. Stiles nearly fell in when he tugged the door open. “Dude,” Stiles griped. “We thought you fell in! I thought ya died!”

“I told you I was fine,” Scott said flustered and irritated.

“Yeah, well, you okay, dude? You look a little sick.”

“I’m fine, Stiles. Let’s just go finish the movie,” he answered, slapping on a fake smile. Stiles squinted at him suspiciously but dropped the line of questioning. They wandered back to the living room and Stiles patted his back as they parted ways.

Scott hauled the blanket up off the seat and just as he plopped down into it he was struck with dread at the sudden thought: What if it wasn’t Jackson? The guy had moved out of the country. What if he’d gotten a new phone and a new number?! He almost smacked his own stupid forehead and burst into tears.

Not only had de sent an unsolicited jerk-off video, but he very possibly sent an unsolicited jerk-off video to a total stranger! That had to be worse than just sending a dick pic, right?

 _Vzzt, vzzt_. Scott jumped as his phone went off. He practically smashed his phone into his face as he looked at the text. From Jan. ‘Thanks, babe. I’m gonna watch it right now.’

He couldn’t formulate a response, so he dropped his phone into his lap and tried to think positive. Maybe Jackson wouldn’t get the video at all. Maybe he’d miss it or ignore it without looking at it. They weren’t best friends or even really friends at all. They had been rivals.

High school had been full of tense stand-offs about dumb teen stuff, staring competitions, idiotic attempts to show off on the field, a couple embarrassing moments in the showers, and a few inappropriate boners. But that was all normal, rival stuff, right? And it was all so long ago. Before he’d even come out as bi, to himself.

It didn’t count.

What time was it in London, anyway? Weren’t they like six hours ahead or something? Jackson had to be asleep by now, right?

Long minutes passed. No outraged call. No confused or upset text from anybody. The shoe never dropped.

He did get another text from Jan. ‘Thanks, baby, for trying something new.’ Kiss-blowing emoji. ‘Watching you made me come. Loved it, baby!’ Kiss, kiss. Thumbs up. At least someone enjoyed it. He sent her back a blushing emoji. He wasn’t ready to talk about all this yet.

Anxious, he crawled into bed after Movie Night™ and stayed awake for hours staring at the ceiling and shooting worried looks over at his phone. A weird night. A weird, weird night.

Nothing came of it though. Not for days. In the meantime, that Friday afternoon once classes were done, Scott hooked-up with Jan and told her what happened. She found it funny, which oddly enough helped him relax a little. “That is so you, Scott,” she chuckled. “Absolutely so Scott-like.”

Everything was fine.

Until Saturday night.

Jan had had to cancel their plans due to an impromptu parental visit, so he ended up in the apartment with a mildly stoned Stiles watching Star Wars. He was so sober and bored he didn’t even blink when he got the text. He opened his phone hoping it was Jen, saying she ducked out early and could they meet up still and—it certainly was not Jan.

As an ass man he could probably testify in court. He was that assured. He knew Jan’s ass intimately, and the ass centered in the thumbnail right there was not Jan’s ass.

“Oh my God,” he muttered.

A video.

From Jackson.

“I know right,” Stiles rambled, so engrossed in the movie he didn’t realize Scott wasn’t. “Yoda’s such a bad-ass! Flipping over shit and blocking shit and hyah-hyah. Wamp, wamp, wamp, wah. Zap me, I think not, Sith lord.”

Scott locked his phone and tried to blink away the image of Jackson’s ass. Jackson’s bare ass. He’d seen it before, of course, in the showers after practice and games and stuff, but now it wasn’t just in his head. It was on his phone. A video. A video with naked Jackson and his pale, plump ass. Just waiting to be watched.

But why?

He crossed his arms and tossed his phone, screen up, into the crook so he could surreptitiously glance at it without arousing suspicion. He tapped the lock button and read the caption: ‘Thinking of you too.’

What did that mean?

He held his phone close to his chest and collected his thoughts while Stiles mimicked the laser gun shots. Jen had told him to send a text to explain and apologize like an adult. Long story short he hadn’t done that. He hadn’t expected to get a response video. Scott stole another peek and noticed the silky pink strings that arched out of Jackson’s crack and over his hips. A G-string?

Guys in G-strings was sort of one of his kinks. “So, uh, I gotta go make a call,” he lied.

“Kay, dude, but I’m not waiting,” Stiles warned in an airy sing-song voice. “After this, its OG trilogy in da house!!!”

“Yeah, okay.” Scott booked it to his room. He hung the agreed-upon, do-not-disturb-I’m-on-the-phone sign on the doorknob, a tie. For sex, the sign was a sock. For studying, a shirt. For family, a scarf. For undisclosed, miscellaneous reasons, a shoe. Tie in place, Scott locked his door and jumped into bed.

Him and Jan weren’t exclusive. Another new thing he was trying. They’d only been dating-slash-fooling-around for a few months and Jan was ardently polyamorous. Talked about it a lot. Explained it to Scott on their first pseudo-date.

Back in high school, he’d been a serial dater. Practically, one girl a year after making the lacrosse team. Not that he had intended things to go that way, but it had. In college, he had planned to swear off girls entirely and focus solely on his studies. For the most part it worked. No serious relationships, no distractions. Every once and a while fool around. And Jan was right there with him.

“College is a time of experimenting and figuring out life,” she told him one night. “I’m not settling down.”  

Neither am I, he had thought to himself. Neither am I.

He plucked his earphones off his bedside table and plugged them in as he unlocked his phone and went to his messages. He clicked on the thumbnail and put the buds in his ears as the video expanded to fit the screen.

The black screen dissolved into a bedroom. Modern and sleek and tidy. Jackson to a tee. And then as if on cue, Jackson and his shapely ass sauntered into frame. He’d recognize that ass anywhere, he’d seen it enough times. Jacked off to it once and then spent a week avoiding Jackson like the plague at all costs which really didn’t go over well.

The video was high quality stuff, far better than his own. “Long time no see, McCall” Jackson sniped, quirking his eyebrow questioningly, that arrogant smirk turning up the corner of his mouth. He grabbed his crotch and nodded sharply at the camera. “Been thinking about you too.”

Jackson groped and pulled at his dick, growing harder by the instant, stretching the fabric of that rosy colored G-string to the tearing point. Scott got a little hard himself watching that unfold. Locker room etiquette forbids looking at another guy’s junk, so the sight was something absolutely to see. Jackson cupped the tip and then slid his hand over the length before finally slipping his shaft out the pouch. Letting it grow fully hard.

Damn it! Even his cock was pretty. Pale, pink, and long. Curved downward, but still gorgeous. Not as thick as his own, but Jackson definitely had a couple inches on him. Damn it!

Scott paused the video, stopping Jackson mid-stroke. He dropped his phone on his lap and took stock. He was hard. More than halfway there, at least. Because of Jackson. Because Jackson had sent him a sex tape. A sex tape in response to his sex tape. On purpose. Not an accident. This was for him. Specifically. What did Jackson think this was? A prank? A competition? A prelude to some weird, sexual long-distance relationship? Was Jackson bi, too?

Was this a sexy-flirty, testing of the waters? Or some kind of sexual tet-a-tet? That was his word of the day: tet-a-tet.

Tentatively, Scott picked his phone back up. He hit play. It was the least he could do.

“Do you like this, McCall? Do you like my dick,” Jackson asked, smacking his shaft against his abdomen. Abs. The guy had discernable abs, now. Not a six pack, yet, but still. ABS. “Do you want it, Scott? Do you want my dick?”

“Yes, yes, I do,” Scott admitted to himself. He palmed the bulge in his jeans.

“I always thought you did,” Jackson asserted with a sneer. He leisurely worked the tip of his dick, eyes fluttering shut, head tossed back. Then he shoved his dick back into his G-string. In a whispered voice, he added, “Liked you too.”

Scott smiled. It was nice to hear it went both ways. Made sense. Maybe it had always been a crush thing? Two bi-dudes attracted to each other, but both still in the closet and unsure of what to do. He still felt that way sometimes, around guys he liked. Still a little awkward despite hooking up with guys on occasion at parties and stuff. And occasionally, trading handjobs with Stiles. Just between bros so it didn’t count.

“But I think it was my ass you liked best,” Jackson theorized, correctly. Slowly, he lowered the G-string down his hips and onto the floor. His dick waved as it got free.

Turning to the side, Jackson palmed his two butt cheeks. Jiggling them. Lightly spanking them. Jackson pulled apart his cheeks for a brief moment. Something glimmered there. A toy or something. Scott blinked in surprise, unzipping his jeans as he watched transfixed. He liked the jiggle. Always had.

“I saw you sometimes in the showers. Staring,” Jackson described, gloating. He smacked his ass harder, leaving behind a bright, red handprint. “I liked it. Liked you drooling over my ass.”

“I didn’t drool,” Scott argued as a point of pride, his dick throbbing to full now that it was out in the open.

“You always were an ass man.” Scott frowned at that self-assured, haughty I-know-more-than-you tone, but he couldn’t really deny it. “Everybody knew it,” he stressed. “Heard about senior year. At the Loman’s Christmas party?”

“Oh my God,” Scott groaned, his head plonking against his headboard. His cheeks burned. Senior year. A few drinks. Him and Allison got tipsy and nostalgic and next thing you know they hooked-up. In Loman’s parent’s bedroom. Greenburg of course walked in on them and two seconds later everybody in school, and beyond apparently, knew he had been licking her butt. He had almost killed Greenburg that night.

A moan snapped him back to reality and the ongoing video. Facing away from camera, slightly bent over, Jackson was now fully exposing his hole. That glistening glimmer caught Scott’s eye. The base of a toy. Definitely. A vibrator. He could just barely make out the dim whirr under Jackson’s soft moans.

Back and forth, Jackson slid the neon green toy in and out of his hairless, pink hole using only his ass muscles. Scott groaned and switched hands. Holding his phone in his left, while he stroked his dick with his right. Not only did Jackson have the perfect ass but apparently it was also well-trained. How was that fair?

“Can you do this, McCall?” Jackson taunted over his shoulder. “You always had a nice ass. I’d love to see it.”

Ass play. He hadn’t quite gotten into that yet. Not with the guys he hooked-up with or with Jan. A little touching, maybe some rimming, but nothing beyond that. Certainly nothing on the level of Jackson fucking himself with a vibrator with his muscles of steel.

Spinning back around, Jackson straightened up, rapidly jerking off with one hand, reaching back to fiddle with the toy with the other. “Scott,” he moaned, cheeks red with exertion. His muscles tensed as he suddenly erupted onto his floor. Scott paused the video and finished himself off with his own little flurry. Not as much as usual. He’s had a busy week.

He reached over and grabbed his come rag from the drawer in his bedside table. He cleaned up quick and played the video again. Jackson spasmed, spewing out a few more rambunctious shots. He groaned working the last drop out of his balls. He didn’t stop until he came out dry. It was a lot.

Done and done, Jackson suggestively brought his hand up to his full lips and flicked his tongue around his sticky fingers. “See you again soon, McCall.” He smirked one last time and the picture froze melting into black.

“Maybe,” Scott mumbled to himself. He exited the video and stared at their conversation page. He looked at the time, 3:28pm. He opened the world clock app to check London time, 11:28pm. He tapped the outside of his phone debating. Should he text Jackson back? Should he explain how this all went down?

Stiles would say no. Ardently, 100% no. No to all communication. That old high school resentment and hate still strong. Jan would say yes. Be upfront, go from there. Find a way to get your rocks off anytime you can. His mom would tell him to tell the truth and be honest and have a good time while being safe. Mr. S would probably blink in surprise. “You’re bisexual too? Did Stiles hold a bi-drive? Was there a convention?”

Before he could chicken out, Scott typed out a short and sweet message. Well, not sweet per se. ‘Hot vid.’

Instantly, he got a reply. ‘Yours too.’

A moment later, Jackson added, ‘Out of the blue.’

‘Yeah, sorry.’

‘For what?’

‘For sending that to you that way. No warning or anything. I actually didn’t mean to.’ Scott sucked in a breath and held it waiting for the explosion Jackson was so known for.

‘You didn’t mean to?’

‘No. I’m seeing a girl and she wanted a vid and I accidentally sent it to you too. I mean I sent it to you first by mistake and then sent it to her, but anyways. I’m sorry.’

A long beat of silence seemed to draw on forever. Scott took out his earphones and unplugged them tossing them carelessly onto his bedside table. He could only imagine how angry Jackson was right now. How hurt and humiliated. He sent a sex video to guy who sent him a sex video thinking it was all requited. Asked for in a roundabout way. Scott rubbed his forehead to ease the tension.

A few minutes later, he finally got a response. ‘Do you regret it?’

Do I?

‘No,’ he sent simply. ‘I am sorry for springing it on you and for not coming clean right away about the mix up, and I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings, but in a weird way I find it kinda hot? Idk. I never thought you’d send me something back.’

‘Didn’t plan to,’ Jackson said. ‘Too surprised.’

Scott was about to type in another apology when he received another text. ‘Thought about calling you and asking WTF, but decided to roll with it. You look good.’

‘Thanks. You too.’

‘So, you’re bi?’

‘Yeah. You?’

‘Duh. Obviously.’ He even included an eyeroll emoji. ‘Does your girlfriend know?’

‘Yes. About everything. Me being bi, me accidentally sending you the video. She’s cool with it.’

‘Does she know about my video?’

‘Not yet. She’s with her family. Don’t think it’d be appropriate.’ For a second, Scott hesitated, but then he added, ‘And she’s not really my girlfriend.’

‘What does that mean?’

‘We’re just kinda keeping it casual.’

‘Keeping it casual? Sounds like you’re fuckbuddies.’

‘No!’ Scott insisted. He chilled out and realized that Jackson wasn’t exactly wrong. ‘Okay, yeah, but we don’t just have sex. We also go out on dates. We just aren’t like exclusive. She’s polyamorous.’

‘Oh.’ Jackson changed the subject. ‘So you gonna send me more videos? If you do, I promise to send you one better.’

“Same old Jackson,” Scott huffed, rolling his eyes at the sunglass-and-smile emoji at the end of the brag. ‘Maybe I will,’ he replied.

‘You will,’ Jackson declared like a douche.

“Yeah, probably,” Scott admitted quietly to himself. To Jackson however he sent only one word: ‘Maybe.’

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Comments and kudos welcome! 
> 
> Anyone interested in helping me continue the story? Comment below. Let me know.
> 
> P.S. I typed this up all in one night, so any and all mistakes are my own!


End file.
